


SasuNeji Week

by Catriana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriana/pseuds/Catriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From July 11th-17th the SasukexNeji-FC over at DeviantArt is hosting SasuNeji week. These short stories are my contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Birthday Licks
> 
> Summary: Sasuke's wanting some birthday licks, but what he gets isn't exactly what he had in mind.
> 
> Naruto series belongs to Kishimoto. I do not claim/profit. Unbeta'd, so I apologize in advance for any glaring errors.

Rarely did Sasuke ever have any good dreams, so when they did occur he tried very hard to thoroughly enjoy them. Sleeping with his lover chased away the nightmares sending him into a dreamless state. Dreamless, Sasuke could deal with, for he hated the cold and dark abyss which lurked in the far corners of his mind, waiting with crimson eyes that burned like hot coals into his soul. The nightmares never allowed him to forget, no matter how far or how hard he ran from his past.

Tonight's dream happened to be one of the more enjoyable ones, rare but always welcome. His lover, a tall and slender male, hovered above Sasuke on their bed, long brown hair trailing over wide shoulders and a powerful back. The silky strands tickled Sasuke's sides and chest as he slid his hand up his lover's thigh and sides. Noticing his lover sporting only a generous hard-on, a small smirk tilted Sasuke's lips, his dark eyes smoldering with desire. He licked his lips, his own arousal at half-mast.

"Neji." Sasuke greeted, both hands now sliding up and down the other man's sides, greedily taking in the sexual perfection that was his lover. Beautiful skin, lush dark hair, white, piercing eyes that were always calculating. Despite being a dream, when Neji lowered his hips, rubbing their erections together, pleasure raced up Sasuke's spine to settle hot in his stomach, growing. His hiss echoed through the quiet room.

His lover chuckled, the lavender tint in his eyes reflecting warmth and love. "It's your birthday." Neji purred, rocking his hips in a slow and deliberate rhythm. "Twenty-four years."

"Six since we've gotten together." His lips parted, a small gasp escaping as Neji bent his head, trailing his warm, wet tongue along Sasuke's neck. Back down to the collarbone, tracing a wet line back up and around the shell of his ear. His back arched as his lover's teeth sank lightly into his ear, nibbling and sucking his 'sweet spot'.

"Naruto said I should give you some birthday licks." The words sounded much more enticing than the blond had probably intended when the suggestion had been made, which was fine by Sasuke.

Their breaths deepened, becoming harsher as Neji's hips pressed down harder and bit the crook of Sasuke's neck. Crying out, Sasuke writhed beneath the taller male, his blunt nails raking up Neji's back. Another hiss and then their lips were locked, tongues wrestling for dominance, their hips gyrating. Finally, Neji's hands began exploring the hard and scarred planes of Sasuke's body, fingertips ghosting over skin and muscle. Eventually, Sasuke allowed Neji to win the battle when the other male had reached between them, holding both of their arousals as they continued to move. He moaned into his lover's mouth as he relented, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax and simply _feel_.

After a long while, both broke the kiss, taking in huge gulps of air. Neji began trailing kisses down Sasuke's throat, the latter tilting his head to better expose his sensitive skin. "What kind of birthday licks?" he managed to eventually ask, delving his hands into thick, long brown hair. Silky strands flowed through his fingers like water and he actually sighed with contentment as his lover's kisses began to trail lower.

He wished they had moments like this more often.

"Anywhere you'd like." The answer came between kisses and Sasuke bit back another moan.

The raven-haired man swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "Anywhere?"

Neji continued to plant kisses lower along Sasuke's body, reaching his abdomen. "Mmhm."

"I can think of a few places. For licking." And a hell of a lot more than that if he could help it. _It's my birthday, after all, and he_ did _offer..._

With a deep, low chuckle that never failed to do something strange to Sasuke's insides, Neji pressed their bodies flush, his lips brushing along the shell of Sasuke's sensitive ear. He opened his mouth to speak...

And a strange sensation caused Sasuke to jerk his head away from Neji, startled. A feeling not unlike being licked by soft sandpaper, if such a thing were actually possible. Now squirming uncomfortably, Sasuke tried to push Neji away from him, completely confused and not a little bit irritated at whatever joke was being played.

"Neji, what the hell -"

 _"Mew?"_

"What...the _fuck_..." Slowly, Sasuke's dark eyes snapped open, adjusting to the morning light filtering into his room. To his right, he could feel a soft and furry thing nuzzling his ear, making a very loud purring sound. The pleasant dream faded, although his arousal did not, and he turned his head to look at the source of his dream's interruption.

Bright green eyes blinked owlishly at him, tiny whiskers twitched as its nose moved in closer to sniff him. Black fur covered the creature from head to toe, with the exception of the tip of its tail and paws, which were white. The two locked gazes, man and animal, and the little furball's purring increased exponentially.

Then the little bastard let out the most adorable mewl Sasuke had ever heard in his entire life, warming even his supposed heart of ice. He had a soft spot for cats, something Neji was well aware of. With a sigh, he reached out and scratched the kitten behind its ears, a wan smile emerging as the creature continued to purr and closed its eyes.

"Come here." Gently, Sasuke picked up the tiny animal, setting the fuzzy purring machine on his chest. This seemed to greatly please the kitten, who curled up into a ball and closed its eyes, quite content.

"Where did that thing run off to..." Neji burst through the entrance, looking a little harried and disheveled. Grey loose pants hung low on his hips and Sasuke didn't even pretend to hide his reaction, lingering memories of the dream still leaving him hungering for real physical touch. His lover noticed, red lightly dusting Neji's cheeks before he coughed. "Ah. I see your present found you early."

"Hn." The kitten's purring lessened in intensity as Sasuke continued scratching behind its ears, relaxing it to a deeper sleep. "I thought you hated cats."

"I do. But you don't." Another cough, and Neji scratched the back of his head as he entered the bedroom, looking sheepish. "In any case, when I saw him, I couldn't help but think of you. I brought him purely on impulse but," he paused, a rare warm smile gracing his features as he took in man and animal lying on the bed. "I am glad I did. Happy birthday, Sasuke." The warm smile turned into a wicked grin as he bent down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "I have another present for you later...something for the tent you're sporting."

"Mm. Does it involve licking?"

Neji gave him a slow, lingering kiss. "I think we can work something out."


	2. Whispered Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of SasuNeji week. Their relationship has gotten out and Neji wants to end things before their life becomes more complicated. Sasuke isn't willing to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I do not own/profit.

Day Two: Whispered Romance

"We have to end this." The words come out as a soft moan as Neji tilted his head back, exposing his neck to more heated kisses despite his protest. He grunted as something hard dug into his lower back and arched against the wall to relieve some of the tension. Doing so pressed him more against the solid body pinning him, both letting out a small sigh of contentment at the skin to skin contact. "People are starting to talk, Sasuke." He tried once more to protest, even if his words sounded weak to his ears. "People have been talking. Whispering."

"I know." Sweat began to bead on their bodies, their intimacy bringing heat to the small room they occupied. One of the many rooms of the old Uchiha house, completely empty. Sasuke trailed his kisses up along the Hyuuga's angular jaw, nibbling lightly on Neji's chin before sinking his teeth into the other man's swollen lower lip. "But I don't want to stop."

As if to prove his point, the last Uchiha slid his hand underneath the fabric of Neji's pants, smirking as he was rewarded with a hard groan and enticing writhing at his ministrations. Neither of them truly wanted to face the reality of their situation. To admit the time had finally come to call a halt to their relationship before things become too complicated for the both of them. With Neji bound to the Hyuuga, and Sasuke bound to reviving his clan, their relationship was impossible.

"We have to stop." Yet the Hyuuga's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His hips rocked against the hand stroking him so skillfully, the two humming lightly.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled back first. "You're making a very convincing argument."

"Shut up."

So they both stopped talking, instead using their mouths to explore each other's bodies. Their breaths grew ragged, powerful hands slid along heated skin and hardened flesh. Clothes were discarded, used as blankets for the hardwood floors as the two lovers finally settled down. Silence in the tiny room quickly gave way to their sounds of pleasure. Powerful bodies arched as Sasuke rode his lover in the darkness. He dug his nails into Neji's shoulder and bit his lip so hard he drew blood to keep from crying out and alerting the others near the front of the house.

As their bodies tightened and heat pooled between them, the Uchiha leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Neji's ear. His tempo increased, almost blinded by the intense sensation of Neji's tip rubbing against his prostate as his cock pressed against his lover's stomach.

"I won't give you up." Whether the surge of emotion came from them making love or merely his own determination shining through Sasuke didn't know, nor care. The words were out now, his decision made.

Neji's eyes were glossed over, red lips parting wider as he came closer to release. "S-Sasuke..."

" _No_." He would hear no arguments, no logical reasons on why things couldn't work. No more. To come so far only to lose another precious person...no longer. This village fucking _owed him_.

Another gasp and Neji's fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulders, eyes half-lidded. "I...can't..."

"Don't leave me, Neji." Nothing but absolute sadness tinged with fear and loneliness haunted Sasuke's words as he pleaded for the first time. "Please."

The body beneath him shivered and warmth flooded Sasuke as his lover suddenly climaxed with a loud cry. Unable to hold back any longer, white stars danced along his vision as the tight coil within him broke, mind numbing pleasure washing over him. Their musk filled the air, thick and undeniably masculine. For a long time the two simply lay there in each other's arms, listening to their breaths and heartbeats.

Neji was the first to speak, threading his hand idly through Sasuke's thick black hair. "Alright." A pause. "I understand." Then his arms wrapped around his lover's body tightly and he sighed. "You're so spoiled."

Sasuke actually flashed Neji one of his rare smiles. "Hn. Blame Naruto."

"Oh, don't worry. I will."


	3. Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 I drew a picture, so here is day 4

Theme Park

"No."

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"C'mon Sasuke."

"No."

"Neji?"

"Why are you even looking at me?"

Sakura huffed at the two stoic males standing apart from the rest of the group. Sasuke Uchiha stood in his baggy black jeans and shirt, his hands deep in his pockets. Neji Hyuuga, his boyfriend, wore a long sleeved polo shirt and khaki pants, his arms crossed. Neither looked pleased both of their scowls on full power in her direction. However, she was used to 'the look' from angry boys and glared right back, planting her hands on her hips.

"It's tradition." she argued, refusing to back down. "If you don't do it, you're just asking for relationship troubles!"

The rest of the group, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Gaara, and Hinata Hyuuga - Neji's cousin - looked mildly amused at the exchange, but decided to wisely remain on the sidelines. Temari's arm was wrapped around her girlfriend's petite shoulders and she gave Hinata a wink, who giggled. Naruto looked torn, unsure if he should back up Sakura or risk the fiery wrath of both Uchiha and Hyuuga. He glanced at his boyfriend, Gaara, who appeared interested in something far off in the distance.

Ino closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Sakura's middle, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "She's right, you know." Although from the tone, Ino sounded as if she was merely having fun instead of being serious. "If you don't go, your relationship will be doomed forever."

"Idiots." Sasuke snorted, looking bored. "Riding the Ferris Wheel is moronic."

"And cliché." Neji this time. "You don't need to ride on that ridiculous thing to have a good relationship. If everything could be solved with hopping on a ride or putting faith in a charm, we'd all be living prosperous lives. We're not going."

Sakura turned to the others, hoping for support, only to meet blank stares. Even Ino seemed reluctant to get too involved. Defeated, Sakura sighed pulling her red purse up to her chest. "And I was hoping to take some cute pictures of you two..."

"Yeah, right." Sasuke scoffed and grabbed Neji's arm. "We'll meet back in an hour." Before anyone, least of all Neji, could say anything, the two quickly disappeared into the crowds

x x x x

"Sasuke, it's been over an hour, you know."

"Hn."

"They're going to come looking for us eventually."

"I know." Sasuke seemed to be in no mood to move, however, his arm around Neji's shoulders as they sat on a bench looking up at the night sky. The summer heat made the both of them lazy, content to relax and wait for the upcoming fireworks as opposed to running around looking for rides. So they had found their secluded corner, content with sitting in silence or exchanging a few words every now and then. Moving too much felt like a chore, and both had grudgingly agreed they envied Shikamaru Nara for staying home.

They'd get their lazy roommate tomorrow.

Nothing else was said after, even when Neji allowed himself a moment of weakness and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. In response, Sasuke's arm tightened around his boyfriend and warmth filled his dark eyes before closing. Soon after came the sounds and lights of the fireworks, a myriad of colors and shapes. Opening his eyes, Sasuke sat up.

"Neji."

"Yes? What is -" He cut off as large and warm hands framed his face, just as their lips met. Neji started, surprised at this bold public display of affection. An arrogant smirk spread as they parted, white eyes lit with mischief. "Closet romantic."

The fireworks did little to hide the red creeping into Sasuke cheeks and he turned away from Neji in embarrassment. "Shut up." he snapped, dropping his arm.

Realizing he had perhaps gone a little too far - Sasuke could be so sensitive at times, especially when affection was concerned - Neji reached over, brushing a few stray strands of dark hair to the side. Still wearing his smirk, he gently turned Sasuke to face him. Mimicking Sasuke's earlier actions, he began to close the distance once more.

"Who said I minded?" With his thumb, Neji traced Sasuke's pale skin, admiring how the fireworks highlighted his boyfriend's beautiful features. Neither of them were into such public displays, but the atmosphere and setting seemed to call out to them. His smile became more genuine, as he thought back on his words to Sakura and he met Sasuke's lips in more heated kiss.

 _We don't need a ride to have a moment like this._


	4. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShikaNejiSasu. I wasn't able to finish SasuNeji week, but I hope you all enjoyed what I've got up. This one was much fun. ♥

Shade

If there was one thing universally known, it was that Shikamaru Nara knew all of the best spots for relaxing under the shade during a hot summer day. These spots would normally be secluded, cool and most importantly, _quiet_.

No fangirls, no family, no friends. Just. Quiet.

So even though the two geniuses Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha would typically be training, even they had succumbed to the summer heat, and the fangirls were on the hunt. This meant staying home was not an option, as they had the tendency to be creepy stalkers. Instead, the two males had found themselves looking for a certain shadow user, hoping for some cool shade and silence.

Despite their different starting points, the two had ended up running into each other, and decided to help one another out. Both were quiet boys who understood the hells of determined fangirls in heat - literally. With their talents, finding Shikamaru had been the easy part. The hard part had been in convincing the lazy shinobi to allow them to join him.

"Only if you don't do or say anything troublesome." He had warned them, to which they had wholeheartedly agreed. Each boy had taken a position at either side of Shikamaru and before long, all three had fallen asleep.

When they opened their eyes, night had fallen and the three had somehow ended up curled up together in an interesting and embarrassing manner. Blushing profusely, the three had agreed to let the moment be One Which Will Not Be Spoken Of Again and took off in different directions for home.

Yet somehow a few days later, they found themselves back at the same spot, sitting together in relative silence, gazing up at the cloudless sky through the leaves and branches of a particularly large tree. Although they did not fall asleep and wake up in each other's arms, something had passed between them that day, unspoken yet powerful. The summer went on and the three saw more of each other than they had anyone else, a strange sort of relationship blossoming between them that none could explain.

Then summer began to fade into autumn, and the two more active boys found less and less excuses to seek out their quiet refuge in exchange for training. An empty feeling invaded their hearts as the meetings stopped. Even Shikamaru found himself unable to rest under his favorite tree, unable to shake the sensation of something _missing_.

Eventually the three moved on, studies and missions taking precedence over the strange relationship none of boys could properly explain. Winter flew by, melting into spring. As summer approached once again, the three found themselves growing antsy and eager. The heat did not disappoint when it finally hit, filling the air with thick humidity.

Yet, when they met again under the tree and their gazes met, they simply _knew_. They had stood there for a long while, startled and confused by their shared realization. The strange feeling from before had intensified with absence, and while now identified, they were clueless as to what to do. Knowing the reason why one's heart had felt empty and being able to act on those emotions were two completely different things...so they pushed it aside. Bottled it up.

Still, they kept meeting, and if sometimes hands brushed or they fell asleep in each other's arms, no one bothered to complain.


End file.
